This invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly and, more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly for connecting coaxial radio frequency transmission lines.
Plug type connector assemblies are used commonly to facilitate quick connection and disconnection of components or modules in electrical circuit systems. Such connector assemblies permit rapid access to electrical components for maintanance or repair functions. Many connectors include flanges that attach to equipment housings and mounting problems can result from requirements for proper alignment of the flanges on the housings. Also, when used in certain applications such as for the transmission of rf signals, an important requirement of plug type connectors is that they exhibit a relatively low electrical signal disturbance characteristic in that signal interference or attenuation can significantly degrade the performance of an entire electrical system.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide for coaxial transmission lines an improved plug type connector assembly that combines a quick connect-disconnect capability with a low signal disturbance characteristic.